Ellie
History Ellie is a 15 year old girl. She is the new student. She moved to Oregon. She gets over her problems of her parent's divorce. She gets new friends. She thinks she fits in her classes. Apperance She looks like a 15 year old teenager. She wears skirts or shorts. She wears shirts with straps. Her hair is wavy and her eyes are brown. She wears pink shoes. Personality She is a nice and shy girl. She tries to be like the other students. Everyone likes her to be in the class. She sometimes cry on the divorce of her parents. She tries to calm herself and breathe. Relationships Ally Her relationship with Ally is good. Ellie treats her like a sister. She likes to hang out with her alot. She likes to tell her secrets which she trust her to tell. Kylie Her relationship with Kylie is good. Ellie treats her like a sister. She puts lipstick on like her. They tell jokes that are almost sexual but not that kind of. Chloe Her relationship with Chloe is good. Ellie treats her like a sister. She helps Chloe in Dodgeball. She laughs on her jokes. They both get along. Summer Her relationship with Summer is good. She agrees with her that Summer is a good season. She tells her things about boys and tells her to ask Calvin out. Emily Her relationship with Emily is good. She gets makeup from her for school dances. Ellie also gets dresses from her for school dances. They both talk about girl stuff. Zoey Her relationship with Zoey is good. She gets nail polish from her. Zoey tells her about polishing her nails. Ellie tells Zoey she ships her and Finn which makes Zoey hug her. Melissa also does this to her. Finn Her relationship with Finn is good. She likes how he picks her first in Dodgeball. She even blushes when he picks her first. She asks for help from him and she usually blushes when Finn says things to her. Calvin Her relationship with Calvin is good. She thinks she trusts him with stuff. This the same thing with Henry. Ellie sometimes hug Calvin. Calvin also hugs her. They feel like their brother and sis. Alice Her relationship with Alice is good. She gets the skirts from her. Ellie treats her like a sister even though she isn't her best friend. Emma Her relationship with Emma is good. She likes how she helps her from bad things. She also tells her that James is cute. Emma tells her that she doesn't him. Mrs. Bankwell Her relationship with her mother is good. She hugs her when she misses someone. She tells her about her dad and why she and him divorced. Ellie tells her about school and her grades. Mr. Bankwell Her relationship with her father is good. When she was 5, she plays with her dad and she laughs with him. She was like that until 10 when her parents divorced. She misses him and wants him to come back. She calls him usually about how she misses him and school. Troy Her relationship with Troy is good. She tells him about his school. She likes to talk about girls with him and he gets interested in to it. Category:Characters